Commander Steven J McGarrett
by x.lover.of.life.x
Summary: "Tell us about him." the doctor said. "Who does he love?" He turned away back toward the door of the OR where Steve was waiting for him. I was led to the Gallery and told what to do when I was ready. Now where do I begin?
Author's Note: Hello Everyone! This is my first Fic, so I do hope you enjoy! Please leave me comments and suggestions!

Disclaimer: All Characters and themes belong to CBS and yada yada yada!

* * *

 **Commander Steven J. McGarrett**

"You can begin when you're ready ma'am."

I nod my head slightly and take a seat on the cold plastic chair. I sigh as I press the green button that opens the intercom. I begin to speak.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"His name is Commander Steven J. McGarrett. He's a Navy Seal turned supercop. He heads up the Five-0 task force in Hawaii. He was named after his grandfather who went down with the USS Arizona during the attacks on Pearl Harbor." I take a breath.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"He was born in Hawaii to a cop and a kindergarten teacher." I chuckle a little at the kindergarten teacher bit. It's still hard to picture a CIA assassin teaching five year olds their ABCs.

"He has one sister, Mary who lives here on the mainland with her daughter Joan. Steve loves that little girl. He's constantly complaining about not getting to see her enough. That's pretty much all he has when it comes to his actual family."

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"But if you'd ask Steve his family doesn't end there. No, his team is his family more than anything. He would do anything for them."

"Tell us about them." A female voice says.

"Okay. We'll start with Jerry."

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Jerry Ortega isn't someone you'd expect a rough tough guy like Steve to affiliate with. His conspiracy theory list is longer than the constitution, because of that not many people take him seriously. If you ask Steve, Jerry is one of the smartest people he knows. Then there is Dr. Max Bergman. Five-0's Medical Examiner. Steve doesn't understand half of what comes out of Max's mouth but he loves him regardless."

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Next is Captain Lou Grover. He and Steve couldn't stand each other at first. To be honest I still don't think they really do. They make it work though. You put their heads together and it's a force to be reckoned with." Again I chuckle.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Officer Kono Kalakaua is the youngest on the team. Steve wouldn't admit it but she's his favorite. She's the little sister to everyone. The rest of them are severely protective of her. Not that she can't take care of herself, she is one of the most capable people I know at taking care of herself. She can kick any of their asses and they know it. The team has a running joke that she's a mini-Steve." Breathe.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Next to last we have Kono's cousin, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly. Steve calls him the soul of the team. He's the voice of reason to Kono's hotheadedness. He can rally Steve in when he starts beating himself up for something that's happened. He can calm Danny down when he starts worrying endlessly. Which brings us to our final team member, Detective Danny Williams."

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Danny is Steve's partner slash best friend. You can't have one without the other. They bicker like an old married couple but they love each other. Since Danny met Steve they've been inseparable. Grace and Charlie, Danny's two kids, know Uncle Steve better than they know their actual uncles. Steve is known so well by Grace's teachers they made the mistake once that he was actually the step-father. Steve loves spending time with them too. It's nothing to see Steve out in the water with Charlie teaching him how to surf, or shopping with Grace when she needs an expert opinion. Steve's gonna make a great Dad one of these days."

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Where does that leave you?" A female voice asks.

"Me? I'm the luckiest one of them all."

"How so?" The voice is male this time.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"I'm the one he chose to love." The tears had started to fall down my face.

 _Beep. Beep._

"I'm the one he chose to wake up every morning and come home every night to."

 _Beep._

"I'm the one he saved."

…

But it didn't matter now. The beeping had stopped. The doctor had stepped away from the table. Commander Steven J. McGarrett was dead, and all I had left was a red box with a diamond ring and an empty heart.

* * *

END NOTE: Thank you so much for reading! This came to me on my way home from school one day and I couldn't get it to go away so I wrote it out! Let me know what you think! x


End file.
